Surpresas
by MalfoyLady
Summary: Harry e Hermione vem tendo um relacionamento secreto. O que acontece quando esse relacionamento vem a tona? Essa fic é uma tradução de Surprises da Suz1236


**N.A. - **Essa é a minha primeira fic sobre HP e eu não escrevo tem mais ou menos um ano, eu não tenho uma beta, então todos os erros são meus mesmo, incluindo inconstancias sobre HP que eu sei que tem muitas. Ela fica bem melosa pelo fim, depois de re-ler eu até quis tirar todo esse doce.

**Surpresas**

Rony ouviu a porta no fim do corredor se abrir e suavemente se fechar, ele riu para si mesmo e rolou seus olhos sarcasticamente. Ele não entendia por que eles continuavam a esconder a relação deles. Fazia três meses que ele havia visto Harry saindo do quarto de Hermione numa manhã, bem cedo. Mas tirando o fato ter pego Harry com a boca na botija, assim por dizer, Harry e Hermione continuaram agindo como se nada tivesse mudado na relação deles. De fato, se ele não tivesse visto Harry naquela manhã, Rony nunca acreditaria que eles tinham se tornado amantes. Hermione tratava ambos, Harry e Rony, como ela sempre tratou. Eles eram os melhores amigos dela e vice-e-versa.

Rindo sozinho, ele ainda podia lembrar a feição de quem tinha sido pego fazendo algo errado no rosto de Harry naquela manhã quando descendo pelo corredor, se encontrou cara a cara com um Rony chocado. Tinha ficado bem óbvio que ele tinha passado a noite com Hermione. Ele não estava usando nada além de sua boxer, seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que o usual e ele tinha uma 'mordida de amor' no lado esquerdo do seu peitoral. Ele assistiu quando Harry tentou ser o mais silencioso possível enquanto fechava a porta do quarto dela, então virou-se para encontrar a pessoa que ele mais queria evitar. Ambos os homens murmuraram um 'bom dia' e então rapidamente escaparam da situação constrangedora. Mais tarde, quando os três estavam a mesa para o café da manhã, todos agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido. Rony pensou que era apenas um mecanismo de defesa que eles estavam usando para passar pelo momento estranho daquela manhã, mas desde aquele dia, nada mudou.

Ele esperava presenciar caricias ocasionais, toques no ombro ou nas costas, mesmo um beijo casto ou dois. Mas não havia nada e isso estava começando a deixá-lo louco. Ele sabia que os dois estavam dormindo juntos. Por que eles continuavam fingindo que eram apenas amigos? Ele tentou trazer o assunto à tona com Harry alguns dias depois do 'acidente do corredor', como ele gostava de chamar, mas Harry fugiu de suas perguntas. E agora três meses depois, ele estava pirando com a necessidade de uma confirmação física da relação deles, ou ele ia começar a achar que tinha imaginado toda a coisa. Ele só precisava vê-los se beijando, pelo amor de Deus! Um selinho!

Rony ouviu o chuveiro sendo ligado no banheiro que ele dividia com Harry. Foram apenas alguns minutos depois que Hermione entrou na cozinha bocejando e apertando o laço do roupão. Eles trocaram seus '_bom dia's_' enquanto ela pegava sua caneca e colocava água lançando um feitiço enquanto transformava em chá.

Rony sorriu enquanto colocava seu cereal na mesa e deu um beijo no rosto de Hermione. "Feliz aniversário".

Hermione sorriu e passou os braços em volta dele em um abraço caloroso. "Brigada Rony". Ela se afastou e pegou sua caneca novamente. "Então... o que você e o Harry planejaram para mim essa noite?" Ela perguntou a ele.

Rony riu. "Se o Harry não lhe disse nada, nem venha tentar arrancar algo de mim".

Hermione sorriu enquanto tomava seu chá. "Harry não mencionou meu aniversário, ele nem lembra que é hoje".

Rony deu a ela um sorriso maldoso então decidiu ser direto pelo menos uma vez. "Tenho certeza que Harry te deu um presente adiantado noite passada e provavelmente dará outro mais tarde, a noite, mesmo que ele não mencione a palavra 'aniversário' durante essas ocasiões."

O rosto vermelho de Hermione com a indireta de Rony foi satisfação suficiente para ele ficar feliz de finalmente ter criado coragem o bastante para comentar o assunto.

Hermione ficou parada, impossibilitada de responder quando foi salva por Harry que entrou no recinto.

"Bom dia Rony... Hermione," Harry disse olhando para os dois. Harry notou o rosto vermelho de Hermione e o sorriso maldoso no rosto de Rony. "O que eu perdi?"

Rony direcionou seu sorriso maldoso para Harry agora. "Eu estava simplesmente dizendo a Hermione que você já deve ter dado seu presente de aniversário, noite passada enquanto vocês estavam no quarto dela, a portas fechadas".

Os olhos de Harry se arquearam perigosamente. "Rony..." sua voz tinha um tom de aviso e Rony decidiu parar, ele queria sobreviver para o seu próprio aniversário.

"Certo...", ele disse levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Eu não sei por que vocês dois ainda estão tentando esconder que estão dormindo juntos. Não é como se isso fosse me chatear. Estou feliz por vocês dois".

Harry olhou rapidamente para Hermione e viu que ela o encarava. "Rony... nós não vamos discutir isso".

Rony viu que não ia conseguir nada com essa conversa e decidiu mudar de assunto. Ele sentou pegando sua tigela de cereal e começou a comer. "E então? Nosso plano pra hoje a noite ainda está de pé?"

Hermione olhou para Harry. "Que plano?"

Harry apenas sorriu. "Você vai descobrir hoje à noite". Ele sentou ao lado de Rony e colocou cereal em sua tigela. "E sim, nosso plano está de pé".

Hermione pegou um pedaço de torrada e sentou-se ao lado de Harry, "Qual é... vocês sabem que eu odeio surpresas. Eu vou ficar pensando no que vocês estão tramando durante todo o dia, enquanto eu deveria estar trabalhando. Eu não vou ser capaz de terminar minha argumentação para a Proclamação da Emancipação dos Elfos Domésticos. A audiência vai ser em duas semanas ".

Rony levou uma colherada de cereal a boca, limpando o resíduo de leite que ficou no canto de sua boca com a manga da camisa. "Desista, Mione. Todo mundo sabe que nada fica entre você e o direito dos elfos. Além disso, mesmo que você não ganhe o argumento, os elfos vão ser felizes do mesmo jeito. Eles não querem ser libertados".

Hermione o encarou do outro lado da mesa. "Primeiro, você poderia fazer o favor de não falar de boca cheia? E segundo, nós temos guardanapos nessa casa. E terceiro, você não sabe o que os elfos querem porque você nunca se incomodou em perguntá-los"

Rony praticamente podia ver fumaça saindo das orelhas da amiga quando ela acabou de falar e estava agradecido por ela não estar com sua varinha em mãos, ele tinha a suspeita que ela o _'Avadaria'_ a qualquer momento.

"E você perguntou a eles?" Ele desafiou.

Hermione rapidamente levantou-se da mesa e começou a avançar para a outra extremidade fazendo com que Harry interferisse antes que sangue fosse derramado.

Ele levantou-se da cadeira e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Hermione, a impossibilitando de chegar mais perto de Rony. "Hermione, não o mate. Lembre-se, ele é nosso melhor amigo".

Hermione direcionou mais uma vez seu olhar mortífero a Rony. "Às vezes eu me pergunto como nos tornamos melhores amigos considerando o quanto nós temos em comum". Ela olhou nos olhos de Harry e a raiva pareceu se evaporar. "Eu vou me arrumar para o trabalho".

Harry sorriu para ela, apertou de leve seus ombros e deslizou as mãos pelo braço dela e então ficou olhando ela seguir para seu quarto.

Rony encarou os dois sem palavras. Seria uma demonstração de carinho, aquilo que ele havia acabado de presenciar? Ele não teve tempo para ponderar aquele pensamento, pois Harry já estava se direcionando a ele.

"Rony, por que você faz isso? Você sabe que só a estressa quando fala contra os direitos dos elfos".

"Eu sei". Ele pegou sua tigela e levou até a pia. "Eu simplesmente não consigo me controlar". Ele começou a andar para seu quarto quando Harry o impediu e o chamou.

"Não deixe sua tigela na pia ou então ela vai explodir com você de novo". Harry escutou mil e uma maldições e riu ao escutar a palavra 'mental' falada várias vezes. Ele balançou a cabeça em diversão com a descrição que Rony fazia de Hermione.

Enquanto ele retornava a mesa e continuava com seu cereal ele lembrava dos planos para o aniversário de Hermione naquela noite. Jane Granger estava tendo um grande trabalho para tornar o 21º aniversário da filha especial. E o fato dele e de Rony estarem envolvidos com a festa, o deixou mais ansioso para que tudo desse certo. Ele queria que Hermione aproveitasse à ocasião com a família e os amigos. E se tudo corresse bem, ele esperava anunciar a relação deles naquela ocasião. Eles não mais se esconderiam. Ele poderia beijá-la quando bem quisesse e poderia dormir na cama dela sem a culpa de que alguém poderia pegá-lo. Seria uma noite muito especial, uma noite que ele esperava há muito tempo.

♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥

Jane Granger estava em estado de pânico. Aparentemente, todos os seus planos estavam indo por água abaixo. Todos que conheciam os Granger's sabiam que Hermione havia puxado a habilidade de planejamento e a responsabilidade de sua mãe. E os planos de Jane falharem, não era algo que ela aceitaria tão facilmente.

Depois de ligar para seu marido, no trabalho, e explicar toda a situação a ele, ela imediatamente escreveu um bilhete rápido e amarrou na perna da coruja da família, que havia sido comprada para emergências como essa, dizendo a ave que fosse rápida.

Com uma hora Molly Weasley aparatou na sala de estar dos Granger's. O olhar de confusão no rosto de Molly não ajudou a acalmar a ansiedade que Jane sentia.

"O que é tanque séptico e o que você quer dizer com 'ele precisa ser completamente reparado'?" Sua falta de conhecimento sobre coisas trouxas, evidente em sua expressão.

"Quer dizer que os banheiros estão vazando e precisamos de alguém para desentupi-los. Até lá nenhum banheiro poderá ser usado e nenhuma torneira poderá ser ligada!" Sua voz sempre calma e precisa agora estava descontrolada e o tom se elevava a cada palavra.

Molly inconscientemente deu um passo para trás afastando-se da mulher zangada. Mesmo Molly sendo maior, Jane podia ser uma mulher formidável quando era irritada.

"Você gostaria que eu chamasse Arthur, querida? Tenho certeza que ele não é tão ruim quanto você imagina. Ele sabe sobre um monte de coisas trouxas. Talvez ele possa consertar para você". Ela sugeriu.

"Não há nada que Arthur possa fazer".

Novamente Molly se afastou. Ela já tinha visto Hermione direcionar a Rony o mesmo olhar que Jane estava direcionando a ela e sabia que não era nada bom para si.

"Nós simplesmente vamos ter que fazer a festa em outro lugar". Jane rapidamente olhou para Molly. "E a sua casa?"

O olhar de desculpa de Molly disse a Jane que essa não era uma opção válida. "Me desculpe. Mas Gina está no meio de uma mudança com Luna e tem coisas por toda a casa. Iria demorar a limpar e não daria tempo para arrumar a festa".

Os ombros de Jane caíram. "Onde nós podemos fazer a festa então? Tudo foi planejado e os convites enviados a um bom tempo. Nós não podemos mudar tudo agora".

De repente Molly sorriu. "E a casa do Rony, do Harry e da Hermione?"

Jane descartou essa possibilidade. "Como seria uma surpresa? Hermione chegaria do trabalho na hora que nós estivéssemos decorando o lugar".

"Acho que não. Rony me disse que Harry havia planejado levar Hermione a algum lugar depois do trabalho para distraí-la até trazê-la de volta a noitinha na hora da festa".

Logo os olhos de Jane brilharam. "Isso pode dar certo," ela admitiu. Ela rapidamente começou a planejar os detalhes da mudança da festa para a casa do trio. "Aqui o que vamos fazer. Você encontra o Rony e pede que ele abra a casa para a gente e avise as pessoas que o local da festa mudou. Diga a ele também que avise a Harry as mudanças e tenha certeza que ele manterá Hermione longe até a hora da festa. Enquanto ele faz isso, nós começamos a decoração e levamos as comidas para a casa deles". Ela olhou para seu relógio. "Nós temos que conseguir organizar tudo a tempo".

Molly fez uma nota mental de tudo que eles tinham que fazer nesse curto período de tempo que sobrou e estava preste a dizer a Jane que não daria tempo, mas o olhar determinado no rosto de Jane fez com que ela mordesse a língua. Rapidamente ela teve uma clara idéia do que Hermione havia herdado dos pais.

♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥

Infelizmente, Harry tinha seus próprios planos e não sabia do caos que estava acontecendo na casa dos Granger's. Ele apareceu na porta do escritório de Hermione e observou ela trabalhar em silêncio. Ela era uma bruxa muito bonita e ele agradecia todo dia por ter finalmente enxergado o que estava bem a sua frente. Ele entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás dele.

Hermione levantou os olhos e sorriu para o homem a sua frente. "Oi estranho, o que o traz ao Escritório de Leis Internacionais Mágicas?"

"Apenas procurando por uma mulher que faz aniversário hoje".

O sorriso de Hermione aumentou. "E o que você pretende fazer quando encontrá-la?"

Harry aproximou-se da mesa dela, encostou-se à ponta e traçou o contorno do rosto dela com os dedos. "Eu planejo seqüestrá-la para algumas tórridas horas de sexo".

Os olhos delas demonstraram afeição, "Eu não posso Harry. Você sabe que eu tenho que terminar esse projeto".

Ele sabia que não seria tão fácil fazê-la ir com ele. Mas ele sabia que iria convencê-la e não se importava em implorar. "Hermione é o seu aniversário. Eu só quero passar algumas horas sozinho com você. Você sabe que tem esse projeto quase completo. Um dia não vai machucar ninguém".

Ela estava tentada, muito tentada. "Eu tenho responsabilidades", ela disse mais para convencer a si do que a ele.

Harry ajoelhou-se no chão, puxou sua cadeira para perto fazendo ela abrir as pernas para que ele ficasse entre elas. "Um dia, Hermione", ele falou enquanto beijava seu pescoço e apertava suas pernas. "Eu só quero o resto do dia seja nosso".

Os lábios dele subiram pelo pescoço dela, chegando à orelha, onde ele mordeu e sugou o lóbulo gentilmente.

Hermione gemeu e suas mãos automaticamente foram para as costas dele, o pressionando mais contra ela. "Harry", ela gemeu pendendo a cabeça para o lado para permitir melhor acesso a ele. "Oh, Harry, você consegue me deixar em suas mãos tão facilmente. Eu juro que perco a cabeça quando você encosta as mãos em mim. Minha mãe ficaria horrorizada se ela soubesse o que eu faço com você". Os dedos dela corriam pelos cabelos dele enquanto ela o trazia e pressionava seus lábios nos dele. As cabeças se ataram quando as bocas se abriram e o beijo se tornou mais agressivo. Línguas se colidiam e rolavam enquanto as mãos começavam a explorar.

Eles haviam sido os primeiros amantes de cada um, mas isso não os impediu de rapidamente se tornarem experientes em termo de paixão sexual. O apetite de Harry era insaciável e Hermione não tinha problema em mantê-lo satisfeito. Na verdade, Harry às vezes imaginava se ele seria capaz de acompanhá-la sempre. Depois da primeira noite juntos, Hermione... Sendo Hermione, tinha que aprender tudo o que se devia saber sobre sexo e o prazer proveniente do sexo. Ela havia lido todos os livros que tinha ao alcance e rapidamente aprendeu várias posições e técnicas para satisfazer seu amante. E Harry definitivamente foi beneficiado pela sede de conhecimento da amada. Houve várias noites em que ele pensou se o feitiço silenciador ao redor do quarto era o bastante para impedir que os gemidos e gritos dos dois fossem ouvidos.

A única condição que Hermione estipulou para Harry foi manter a relação deles em segredo. Os pais de Hermione eram muito conservadores. Eles tiveram dificuldade para lidar que a filha deles era uma bruxa e tiveram igual dificuldade para permitir que a filha deles morasse com dois homens, mesmo que eles fossem seus melhores amigos. Hermione sabia que se eles descobrissem que ela dividia a cama com um deles, eles ficariam devastados e completamente desapontados com ela. Ela sabia que, ela e Harry estavam sério, e que eventualmente eles diriam a todos sobre sua relação, mas não enquanto 'casamento' não aparecesse na questão.

Esconder a relação deles de Rony foi um desafio extremamente difícil. Harry havia se esgueirado até o quarto de Hermione à noite por dois meses antes de Rony o pegar. Depois de Rony descobrir, Hermione preferiu continuar as coisas como antes. E ela também achava que a privação de qualquer tipo de carinho fora do quarto só aumentava o prazer quando eles estavam atrás da porta trancada.

As mãos de Harry deixaram as costas dela para tocar seus seios. Ele apertou gentilmente e Hermione separou o beijo. Ela piscou, tentando acordar a si mesma do desejo primitivo que sentia por ele. "Nós não podemos fazer isso aqui, alguém pode entrar a qualquer momento".

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas em desapontamento. Alguns beijos a mais e ele a teria convencido. Mas ele ficou maravilhosamente surpreso quando Hermione levantou-se da cadeira e o pegou pela mão.

"Me deixa avisar para a minha secretária que eu estou saindo mais cedo e encontro com você em casa em dez minutos".

O sorriso de Harry cresceu enquanto ele realizava que tinha atingido seu objetivo em fazê-la querer passar a tarde com ele. Ele a puxou para si e gentilmente a beijou. "Dez minutos e nenhum segundo a mais", ele insistiu sabendo que Hermione poderia se entreter novamente com o trabalho em um piscar de olhos.

"Dez minutos", ela concordou e ouviu o famoso 'pop' quando ele aparatou para o apartamento que dividiam.

Como prometido dez minutos depois Hermione aparatou em seu quarto e achou Harry deitado em sua cama, com os braços atrás da cabeça, esperando pacientemente por ela. Os dois sorriram quando os olhares se encontraram e Hermione instantaneamente subiu na cama, apoiando-se em suas mãos e joelhos sobre a cama até ela se deitar sobre o peito de Harry, apoiando seus cotovelos um em cada lado do rosto de Harry, ela e olhou em seus olhos. "Eu quero que você saiba que minha secretária quase teve um infarto quando soube que eu sairia mais cedo".

Ele permaneceu incapacitado de se movimentar, adorando a sensação das pernas dela em seus lados e os seios delas contra seu peito. "Eu encontrarei uma nova secretária para você". Ele deslizou as mãos pelas laterais dela e agarrou sua cintura, fazendo com os quadris dela descessem de encontro ao volume sob sua calça. Ela fechou os olhos e começou a se mover lentamente sobre a excitação dele. "Então... tem alguma coisa especial que você queira de aniversário?" Ele perguntou.

Ela o encarou enquanto imagens deles dois mais cedo apareciam em sua mente. "Eu aceito o que você tiver para me dar". Ela se aproximou e passou a língua pelo lábio inferior dele e mordeu de leve antes de se direcionar para o pescoço. "Mas eu quero rude e rápido, Harry". Ela sussurrou na orelha dele.

Ele engoliu em seco. "Rude, huh?" Ele gemeu enquanto ela mordia seu pescoço.

"Rude," ela repetiu com um sussurro suave. "Transe comigo como você sabe que eu gosto".

A respiração dele acelerou e ele arrancou a camiseta dela pela cabeça. Ele amava quando ela falava desse jeito. Era algo que ninguém esperaria da certinha Hermione Granger. E ele era o único que conhecia esse lado dela. "Está certo, eu farei o que você quer" ele prometeu. Ele praticamente a empurrou dele fazendo com que ela ficasse ao lado da cama. "Tire suas roupas," ele ordenou.

Ela se livrou de suas roupas e se aproximou para ajudá-lo, enquanto ele tirava suas calças e boxer, ela ficou de joelho em frente a ele e envolveu o sexo dele com as mãos. Ela estava preste a baixar a cabeça e tomá-lo em sua boca quando Harry a parou e a levantou pelos ombros.

"Não, deita na cama", ele mandou.

O coração dela começou a dar pulos de excitação. O tom autoritário da voz dele estava a deixando molhada de desejo. Sem uma palavra ela deitou-se na cama, olhando em expectativa para ele. Abrindo as pernas, ela assistiu os olhos deles escurecerem enquanto ele recebia o convite dela.

Ele ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas e levou dois dedos ao sexo dela e a penetrou para comprovar que ela estava molhada e pronta para ele.

Hermione assistiu enquanto ele trazia seus dedos aos lábios e provava o desejo dela com satisfação. Ela estava preparada para que ele mergulhasse a cabeça entre suas pernas para provar melhor, mas ele colocou os braços por debaixo das pernas dela colocando-as sobre seus ombros, encostadas no peito dela, entre os corpos dos dois. Os olhos dele brilharam quando ele a encarou. Ela podia sentir a ponta do sexo dele na entrada do dela e tentou se pressionar contra ele, mas nessa posição ele tinha total controle.

"Melhor segurar na cabeceira da cama, querida. Eu estou prestes a transar com você tão forte que seu lindo cérebro vai ser incapaz de lembrar seu próprio nome"

Ele sorriu para ela, dando um momento para que ela pensasse no que ele tinha acabado de dizer e a penetrou num movimento rápido. Hermione arfou com a invasão repentina, mas logo fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça pender para trás em sinal de rendição.

Ele assistiu enquanto ela passava a língua pelos lábios e logo depois prendendo o inferior entre os dentes enquanto soltava um gemido.

"Oh Deus, Harry!" Ela respirava pesadamente enquanto mexia seus quadris desesperadamente querendo se mover contra os dele... Com ele.

O suor logo estava aparecendo na testa dele enquanto ele continuava a penetrando. "É assim que você queria?"

"Sim..." ela falou e Harry começou a ir mais fundo a cada estocada. As pontas dos dedos dela já estavam brancas, tamanha era a força que ela segurava na cabeceira da cama.

Harry fechou os olhos e respirou rapidamente enquanto sentia seu orgasmo chegar. "Toque-se". Ele ordenou a ela.

Ela soltou uma mão da cabeceira da cama, a deslizou por entre os dois corpos e começou a massagear seu clitóris. Eles começaram a gemer a medida que sentiam espasmos do êxtase e aumentaram seus movimentos.

Após algumas investidas, Harry admirou quando Hermione abriu os olhos em deslumbramento e os fechou gritando seu nome enquanto a onda de prazer tomava seu corpo. Era como se ela não pudesse acreditar no sentimento que atravessava seu corpo, era apenas fechar os olhos, esvaziar a mente e aproveitar o passeio.

Algumas estocadas depois e ele explodiu dentro dela. Respirando pesadamente ele caiu ao lado dela na cama e levou o braço por cima dos olhos. "Meu Deus... isso foi fantástico!" Ele murmurou.

Hermione murmurou em concordância enquanto esticava suas pernas e sentia gradativamente seu corpo se acalmar. Ela virou-se em um ombro e olhou pra ele enquanto ele ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego.

"Esse foi o melhor presente que alguém já me deu", ela confessou enquanto passava a mão pelo peito dele. "Eu te amo tanto".

Harry tirou o braço do rosto e a olhou bem nos olhos. "Eu também te amo". Ele a puxou para si e beijou-a na têmpora.

Ficaram lá, juntos, curtindo aquele sentimento de proximidade, até que o calor ficou demais para eles. "Eu apreciaria muito um copo d'água", Hermione falou. Ela deslizou da cama e achou a camisa de Harry no meio das outras que haviam sido jogadas no chão mais cedo e a vestiu.

Harry sorriu com a imagem dela usando sua camisa. Ela estava maravilhosa, o cabelo uma bagunça, os lábios inchados dos seus beijos. Repentinamente ele a queria de novo. Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e ofereceu a ela um olhar penetrante enquanto lhe estendia a mão. "Volta pra cama, Hermione".

Ela sentiu uma pontada no estômago com o olhar que ele deu a ela, mas se manteve firme. "Eu volto logo, então eu vou deixar você terminar qualquer pensamento pervertido que esteja passando pela sua cabeça agora". Ela prometeu e rapidamente saiu do quarto antes que ele a tentasse.

Harry encarou a porta pela qual ela tinha acabado de sair e sorriu pra si mesmo quando uma idéia veio a sua mente. Ele tinha outro presente para ela que ele estava guardando para mais tarde naquela noite, mas ele decidiu dar a ela um pouco mais cedo do que tinha planejado. Ele colocou sua boxer e foi para o seu quarto, até seu armário, pegando o presente que ele tinha escondido dela. 

Ele a encontrou apoiada na pia da cozinha enquanto bebia um copo com água e observava a vista pela janela. Ela descansou o copo quando Harry veio por trás dela e passou os braços ao seu redor, passando o nariz por seu pescoço sentindo sua essência. Ela cheirava a suor e sexo e isso o fez endurecer as costas dela.

"Você está insaciável hoje". Ela disse com um tom de riso em sua voz. "Eu vou estar cansada demais para o quer que vocês estejam planejando para hoje à noite se você continuar assim".

Harry deslizou sua mão pelas pernas dela até chegar à junção das duas. Ele sentiu um gemido passando pela garganta dela enquanto ele distribuía beijos por toda extensão do seu pescoço. Vagarosamente ele penetrou seu dedo do meio pelo pequeno acumulo de pêlos naquela região e achando o clitóris dela, começou a massageá-lo. "Eu tenho outra surpresa pra você", ele murmurou na orelha dela.

"O que é?" Ela perguntou enquanto fechava os olhos e arqueava, encostando-se no quadril dele.

Harry tirou o objeto do bolso e deslizou sua mão por entre as pernas dela, abrindo os lábios de seu sexo com os dedos. Hermione escutou um pequeno barulho quando Harry ligou o aparelho. Mas antes que ela pudesse perguntá-lo algo, ele gentilmente pressionou o aparelho contra o clitóris dela. Hermione ofegou quando sentiu o vibrador contra ela. Seus dedos agarraram a borda do balcão e ela gemeu quando Harry o pressionou mais forte contra ela. Ele começou a circular o vibrador, indo até mais embaixo apenas para subir novamente, fazendo-a rebolar o quadril e gritar suavemente enquanto ele acariciava seu clitóris.

"Harry!" Ela gritou quando ele começou a circular novamente. Ele sorriu quando os gemidos e gritos dela se tornaram mais altos, ele começou a pressionar seu pênis nela, no mesmo ritmo que ela ondulava seu quadril. "Eu amo quando você grita meu nome".

Hermione estava perdida na sensação de ter o vibrador contra sua frente e a masculinidade de Harry por trás. Sua respiração tornou-se mais difícil a medida que seus gritos e gemidos a privava de puxar o ar. "Oh, Harry, isso é tão bom". O vibrador rapidamente estava a levando a um orgasmo gritante. Ela não conhecia prazer melhor do que o qual Harry e o pequeno instrumento na mão dele estavam a proporcionando.

"Você me quer também?" Ele sussurrou na orelha dela.

"Quero!"

Rapidamente Harry tirou sua boxer e a pressionou no ombro até que ela estivesse deitada sobre o balcão e deslizou seu pênis por entre as pernas abertas dela a preenchendo.

Ela gemeu em satisfação e deitou o rosto na bancada sentindo a frieza que contrastava com seu corpo.

Harry continuou segurando o vibrador contra ela enquanto ele a penetrava por trás. Ele podia sentir as vibrações enquanto a penetrava e sabia que não demoraria muito para que ela chegasse ao orgasmo.

Depois de mais uma dúzia de investidas Hermione sentiu seu corpo derreter e sua cabeça explodir. "Oh, Deus! Harry!" Ela gritou quando um orgasmo a atravessou.

Ele podia senti-la se contraindo ao redor dele e gemeu alto o nome dela quando com mais uma estocada ele chegou.

Eles ficaram juntos, na borda do balcão enquanto buscavam por ar. Harry afastou o vibrador dela e o desligou, colocando-o sobre o balcão. Depois de respirar fundo várias vezes, ele andou até a mesa da cozinha com as pernas trêmulas e se deixou cair sobre uma cadeira antes que suas pernas perdessem força de vez. Ainda respirando pesadamente ele observou Hermione ainda deitada sobre o balcão. "Você está bem?" Ele perguntou repentinamente se preocupando com a falta de movimento dela.

Hermione emitiu um som qualquer em resposta.

Harry rapidamente se levantou e foi até ela. "Eu não te machuquei, machuquei?" Ele perguntou suavemente enquanto tirava o cabelo dela do rosto para poder olhar seu rosto. Ele ficou aliviado de ver que ela estava de olhos fechados, mas estava sorrindo contente.

"Eu estou bem, Harry", ela disse a ele. "Eu apenas tive o melhor orgasmo da minha vida e não sinto mais nenhum osso no meu corpo. Então eu vou ficar aqui pelo resto da minha vida. Estou muito confortável na verdade".

Harry riu e a pegou nos braços. Ele a carregou até a mesa e sentou-se a colocando em seu colo.

Ela se aconchegou nele e sussurrou. "Eu preciso de um cochilo agora".

Harry passou carinhosamente a mão por seus cabelos. "Vamos descansar aqui por um momento e então talvez nós possamos chegar até a cama para poder dormir".

"Dormir?" Ela perguntou desconfiada.

Ele riu novamente. "Dormir, eu prometo".

♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥ 

Rony estava com a chave na porta e estava preste a destrancá-la quando ele ouviu o inconfundível som de Hermione gritando o nome de Harry. Ele congelou ao ouvir um gemido grave de Harry em resposta a ela. Os olhos dele passaram de sua mãe, ao seu lado, para Jane Granger, do outro. Ambas as mulheres tinham olhares chocados em seus semblantes. Seu rosto ficou vermelho ao ouvir Hermione mais uma vez e desejou que pudesse se enfiar chão abaixo.

Ele limpou a garganta. "Eh... Talvez eu deva checá-los antes que todo mundo entre".

Molly olhou para seu filho como se ele fosse o causador desse incidente. "Eu não quero saber o que está havendo nessa casa. Você apenas diga a Harry e Hermione para saírem daí. Eles podem continuar o que quer que estejam _fazendo_ depois".

Ele desviou do olhar acusador dela. "Sim... claro. Eu volto logo". Ele abriu a porta e cautelosamente entrou na casa.

Molly olhou para Jane e notou que ela estava um pouco pálida. Ela se aproximou e tocou o ombro da mulher. "Você está bem?"

Jane encarou a porta fechada. "Por favor, me diga que isso não era o que parecia que era".

"Eu... eu tenho certeza que não".

Nenhumas das duas se convenceram.

♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥

Rony vagarosamente andou pela casa. Ele estava com medo do que poderia encontrar. Mesmo sabendo que eles estavam dormindo juntos, ele realmente não queria pegá-los no ato. Ele limpou a garganta. "Harry, Hermione... vocês estão em casa?"

Ele escutou algo vindo da cozinha e fechou os olhos com nojo. Eles estavam transando na cozinha? Como ele seria capaz de comer lá novamente? Ele espiou pela porta e viu os olhares culpados dos dois. Vendo que Hermione estava usando uma camisa de Harry ele entrou no cômodo. Ele viu a boxer de Harry largada perto da pia e deduziu que ele estava nu por baixo de Hermione.

Ele limpou a garganta novamente. "Hum... pessoal, talvez vocês queiram sair daqui".

Hermione olhou confusa para ele. "Ok, Rony! Nós finalmente não podemos negar que estamos dormindo juntos, mas você não pode nos expulsar da casa. Nós moramos aqui também. Você simplesmente terá que se acostumar com a idéia de que eu e o Harry estamos juntos agora".

O rosto de Rony tornou-se vermelho. "Não é isso, Hermione". Ele olhou carinhosamente para os dois. "Ambas, minha mãe e a sua, estão esperando do lado de fora da porta. Elas vieram arrumar a casa para sua festa surpresa de hoje à noite".

"O quê?" Os dois, Harry e Hermione, perguntaram em pânico.

Rony ponderou suas palavras. "Sim, estão as duas lá fora... minha mãe me mandou entrar... nós ouvimos vocês... vocês estavam gritando e... gemendo". 

Hermione olhou para Rony com um olhar chocado enquanto Harry praguejou. "Oh, merda!"

"Vocês nos ouviram?" Hermione perguntou. "Você quer dizer que minha mãe estava lá fora escutando enquanto eu e Harry transávamos?" O pânico em sua voz cresceu e um choque percorreu seu corpo. Ela levantou e começou a andar desesperadamente enquanto tentava pensar em uma explicação que os tiraria do problema em que eles se meteram.

"Eu pensei que a festa seria nos Granger's, não?" Harry perguntou.

"Ocorreu um problema inesperado e a festa teve que ser transferida. Eu tentei te achar Harry, para falar das mudanças, mas você deixou o trabalho mais cedo e ninguém sabia pra onde você tinha ido. Eu vim aqui abrir a porta pra elas e foi quando nós os ouvimos".

Harry esfregou os olhos e então olhou para Hermione. "O que nós fazemos agora?"

"O que nós podemos fazer? Nós não podemos negar. Elas nos ouviram!"

Harry se levantou e andou até Hermione a segurando pelos ombros e fazendo com que ela o olhasse. "Hermione, nós dois somos adultos. Quem liga se eles sabem? Eu quero ficar com você e quero que todos saibam que somos um casal".

Rony olhou para o chão. Ele já havia visto Harry pelado. Mas vê-lo assim na frente de Hermione era um pouco demais para ele. "Pessoal, elas ainda estão ai fora. Por que vocês não se vestem..." nesse momento ele olhou para Harry. "e saem daqui. Nós teremos o lugar decorado e talvez na hora da festa nós já a tenhamos mais relaxadas".

Hermione o olhou pesarosa. "Você provavelmente está certo, Rony". Quando Rony abriu sua boca para responder, Hermione logo o cortou. "Não se acostume. Essa é a primeira e ultima vez que eu direi essas palavras".

Rony sorriu e assistiu Harry levar Hermione, pela mão, para o quarto para se vestirem.

"Harry!" Ele gritou. E mal Harry se virou algo bateu em seu rosto. "Não esqueça isso eu já tenho o bastante para lidar. Eu não preciso do acréscimo de problema por ter sua cueca no meio do chão da cozinha". 

♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥

Algumas horas depois, Harry e Hermione estavam sentados em um parque trouxa esperando a hora de voltar para a festa. Hermione havia estado anormalmente quieta toda a tarde e Harry estava começando a se preocupar.

"Não é tão ruim assim, Hermione," ele repetiu pela milésima vez. "Seus pais tem que entender que você é adulta agora. Você é uma mulher e tem necessidades".

Hermione deixou escapar um gemido de frustração as palavras dele. "Essa é a maior besteira que você já disse até agora".

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Desculpa, eu procurei dizer alguma coisa pra fazer você se sentir melhor". Ele disse na defensiva.

Hermione suspirou exasperada e sorriu para ele. "Eu só estou receosa hoje. Não é todo dia que sua mãe te pega transando".

"Elas não nos viram, só nos ouviram".

"Não tem muita diferença entre os dois," ela insistiu. "Agora eles sabem e nós vamos ter que chamá-los e conversar".

"Nós?" Ele repetiu. "Tipo... você e eu?"

Hermione o olhou. "Eu não estou sozinha nisso, Harry".

"Eu sei, mas falar com os pais da sua namorada sobre sua vida sexual com sua filha única..." o rosto dele ficou branco e logo suor aparecia sobre suas sobrancelhas. Ele tentou disfarçar a pontada em seu estômago e as náuseas que sentia. "Eu prefiro enfrentar Voldemort de novo".

Ela olhou para o relógio. "Vamos, está na hora de ir".

Repentinamente ele ficou branco por completo. "Ah meu Deus!"

Hermione rolou os olhos. "Para de ser tão dramático. Não é como se meus pais fosse nos matar por causa disso".

Ele segurou a mão dela. "Não, não é isso. Eu apenas me lembrei que eu deixei o vibrador no balcão da cozinha".

Os olhos dela se arregalaram em choque ao realizar do por que ela teria que enfrentar sua mãe. Ela se abaixou apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Após alguns minutos seu corpo começou a tremer silenciosamente.

Harry se sentiu horrível. Era sua culpa que eles tinham sido pegos inesperadamente em casa e foi seu esquecimento que tinha deixado o vibrador exposto para quem quisesse ver. "Eu sinto muito, Hermione. No choque de ter sido pego, eu me esqueci completamente sobre o vibrador". Ele se aproximou e acariciou suas costas. "Por favor, não chore".

Ela levantou a cabeça e Harry ficou surpreso em ver que ela não estava chorando, ela estava rindo. "Bom... isso é a cobertura que faltava no bolo, não é?" Ela levantou e procurou pela mão de Harry. "Vamos enfrentar o esquadrão de fogo!"

"Você não está zangada sobre o vibrador?" ele perguntou timidamente enquanto pegava a mão que ela estendia e ficava ao lado dela.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou. "Não". Ela sorriu para ele. "O que eu posso dizer? Se é para sermos descobertos nós temos que ter certeza que ninguém vai duvidar do que estivemos fazendo".

Harry apertou a mão dela quando sentiu a sensação familiar de estar aparatando. Com o piscar dos olhos, eles estavam no meio da sala de estar e todos deram um grande grito de '_supresa!_'

Hermione agiu como se não soubesse da festa e fingiu surpresa pela decoração e todas as pessoas ao redor dela e de Harry. Gina foi a primeira a cumprimentá-la com um grande abraço e logo todos estavam próximos para desejar feliz aniversário.

Harry foi para a varanda e de lá procurou os Grangers pela casa. Ele os achou perto da cozinha. Quando olhou para Jane ela lhe devolveu o olhar. Os dois passaram um bom tempo se encarando até que Harry teve que desviar. Ela não parecia estar zangada com ele. Talvez ela tivesse tido tempo de esfriar, como eles esperaram. 

Depois de todos os convidados terem terminado suas congratulações, Jane e seu marido Richard foram até Hermione. "Feliz aniversário, querida," Richard disse enquanto puxava Hermione para um abraço.

Ela devolveu o abraço e cautelosamente olhou para sua mãe. Ela olhou ansiosamente para seu rosto e respirou aliviada quando Jane também a puxou para um abraço. "Feliz aniversário".

Hermione sorriu. "Obrigada mãe, por tudo. A festa está maravilhosa".

Jane a olhou nos olhos. "Nós precisamos conversar depois".

"Eu sei".Hermione apertou sua mãe em outro abraço e se virou encontrando Molly e Arthur perto dela.

"Feliz aniversário," os dois disseram juntos.

Hermione olhou rapidamente para os olhos de Molly e notou o olhar de quem sabia de algo nela, e desviou para o chão. "Obrigada pela festa. Eu sei que você gastou um bom tempo nisso e estou grata. Está maravilhosa".

Molly tocou de leve o ombro de Hermione fazendo com que ela levantasse o olhar. "Não foi nada, querida. Você sabe que você e Harry são como nossos filhos e nós apenas desejamos ver vocês dois felizes".

Hermione se sentiu tocada com as palavras da Sra. Weasley. "Obrigada. E nós estamos muito felizes". Molly a apertou em um de seus abraços como resposta.

Depois de Molly a ter soltado, ela procurou pelo lugar aquelas duas esmeraldas que ela tanto amava. Finalmente ela encontrou Harry perto de Rony próximo à mesa que estava coberta por comidas de todos os tipos imagináveis. Ela andou até eles e sorriu para os dois.

Harry se aproximou e sussurrou na orelha dela. "Eu estava agradecendo ao Rony por ter nos acobertado".

"Foi uma droga de pesadelo. Eu pensei que sua mãe fosse explodir quando eu achei aquele objeto trouxa que vocês deixaram na cozinha. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que era, mas quando eu liguei, sua mãe ficou roxa. O que diabos era aquela coisa?"

Os dois, Harry e Hermione, ficaram vermelhos e embaraçados. "Você não quer saber Rony". Harry falou.

Harry viu a mãe de Hermione se aproximando e o olhar determinado no rosto dela fez ele se sentir desconfortável. Ele sabia que estavam prestes a ter '_a conversa_' que eles estavam tentando driblar e de repente ele decidiu que era hora dele se movimentar e fazer o que era certo.

Ele andou até o meio da sala e limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção de todos. "Eu quero agradecer a todos por virem, especialmente com a mudança repentina do local".

As pessoas ao seu redor riram. "Eu sei que hoje foi um dia de surpresas para muita gente, mas eu ainda tenho uma surpresa restante e eu acho que agora é o momento perfeito". Ele olhou para Hermione, viu a confusão em seus olhos e apenas sorriu. Ele estendeu a mão para ela, que timidamente aceitou, deixando que ele o levasse até o meio da sala, parando ao lado dele. "Essa provavelmente será a maior surpresa de todas," ele falou suavemente e as pessoas se aproximaram para ouvir.

"Eu conheço Hermione a metade da minha vida. E essa é a única metade em que eu conheci a felicidade". Ele olhou nos olhos dela e passou um dedo amavelmente por seu rosto. "Se não fosse por ela, eu provavelmente não estaria vivo hoje. Ela tem sido minha amiga, minha salvadora, minha confidente, minha curadora... meu amor," ele falou as últimas palavras em um tom mais baixo e várias pessoas ofegaram em surpresa. "Eu acredito honestamente que não poderia viver sem ela. Ela significa muito para mim".

Os olhos de Hermione começaram a se encher de lágrimas as palavras doces dele. Repentinamente era apenas os dois naquela sala, eles tinham olhos apenas para o outro. "Todos que conhecem Hermione sabem o quão brilhante ela é, o quão bondosa, o quão dedicada com os menos afortunados. Eu também sei tudo isso, mas quando eu olho para Hermione, eu também vejo seus medos, sua vulnerabilidade, sua beleza, sua paixão. Quando eu olho para ela eu vejo a mulher com quem eu quero passar o resto da minha vida".

Ele passou um braço pela cintura dela e a puxou para si. Hermione posou confortavelmente suas mãos no peito dele e olhou em seus olhos. Para aqueles que estavam ao redor, ficou muito claro que eles estavam acostumados a ficar assim, nos braços do outro, e ficavam contentes dessa forma. Harry tirou uma pequena caixa do bolso e segurou na frente dela. Muitas pessoas soltaram sussurros espantados com o que estava acontecendo na frente deles. Gentilmente ele abriu e olhou em seus olhos molhados. "Eu te amo, Hermione. Eu quero ser seu marido. Eu quero estar com você pelo resto de minha vida. Você quer casar comigo?"

As lágrimas agora corriam fluentes pelo rosto de Hermione e ela olhou Harry nos olhos. "Você ainda precisa perguntar?"

Ela passou os braços ao redor dele e afundou sua cabeça no peito dele. "Eu te amo, Harry. Sim, Merlin, sim!" Levantando a cabeça do peito dele ela puxou sua cabeça para si encostando seus lábios nos dele.

Ele se afastou e deslizou a aliança em seu dedo antes de puxá-la bem apertado para ele novamente enquanto inclinava a cabeça permitindo a ela acesso para sua boca quente. A língua dele se juntou a dela enquanto se beijavam apaixonadamente. Todos começaram a aplaudir enquanto o casal continuava se beijando, alheio as pessoas ao redor.

Finalmente eles se separam e todos se aproximaram para congratulá-los. Hermione viu sua mãe, no meio da multidão de gente e ficou feliz em ver as lágrimas em seus olhos.

Jane andou até eles e colocou os dois em um abraço. "Estou feliz por vocês dois. Eu sei que vocês estiveram preocupados com o que aconteceu hoje e de como eu reagiria, mas Hermione, tudo o que eu quero é sua felicidade, é tudo o que eu sempre quis".

"Harry é a minha felicidade, mãe".

Jane se desmanchou em lágrimas e Hermione não pode evitar em sorrir para seu noivo. Ela o puxou para o lado oposto da sala, tentando escondê-los dos olhos curiosos. "Você sabe, eu estou começando a gostar de surpresas," ela sussurrou na orelha dele.

"Essa foi a última por hoje," ele disse enquanto a puxava possessivamente para si. "Mas eu não posso prometer que não haverá surpresas no futuro".

Ela sorriu para ele. "Contanto que você esteja ao meu lado, eu estarei feliz em lidar com qualquer surpresa que a vida nos proporcionar".

Harry baixou sua cabeça e suavemente encostou seus lábios nos dela. "Feliz aniversário, querida". Ele capturou seus lábios em um beijo apaixonante. Nem Harry e nem Hermione estavam despercebidos dos sorrisos das pessoas que testemunhavam o beijo deles... e eles certamente não se importavam que sua relação tenha sido revelada para o mundo inteiro saber. Eles apenas apreciavam estarem juntos e eles sabiam que foram feitos um para o outro.

**FIM!**

**Nota da Tradutora xD - **Pois é... num consigo escrever... então vou gastar meu tempo livre traduzindo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado, comentem que ai eu posso até traduzir mais xD... Eu tentei falar com a autora antes de postar e ela ainda não me respondeu... mas quando ela fizer isso eu passo os comentários de vocês p/ ela D

Agradecer mana Pink que me ajudou, betando a tradução LoVe Yah!

Bye bye gente... té a próxima!


End file.
